Le mystérieux sourire
by PaperPellet
Summary: Sherlock voit tout. Il ne loupe donc pas ce sourire étrange qui anime le visage de John. Un sourire bien trop mystérieux et rare à son goût. Il n'en faut pas plus pour intriguer le détective. C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle enquête commence... Johnlock


Merci d'avoir cliqué malgré le titre pas très original et le résumé foireux. Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous trouverez ;) je compte sur vous pour m'engueuler si besoins (je n'ai pas de correctrice et je suis loin d'être une reine de l'ortho).

Les personnages appartiennent aux livres Sherlock Holmes et à la série Sherlock.

J'ai repris l'écriture sur un coup de tête et j'ai décidé de poster. En espérant que l'histoire soit à votre goût... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Des hurlements stridents, une vitre qui se casse et une masse chutant du premier étage d'un des appartements banals de Baker Street. On entendit ensuite un coup de feu puis une porte qui se claque. Des cris de fureurs retentirent et ce fut le silence. Tout aurait pu paraître étrange voir inquiétant si la scène ne c'était pas déroulé au 221B Baker Street. C'était d'un banal.

Sherlock avait encore décidé de mener à bien une de ses expériences normalement non possible à reproduire chez soi. Et bien évidemment cela c'était soldé par un échec (enfin une réussite selon Sherlock) avec pour conséquence la transformation d'un torchon, neuf acheté la veille, rempli de je ne sais quoi, en boule de feu.

Madame Hudson voulant apporter du thé à Sherlock était entré dans la pièce à ce moment et avait bien sûr crié en apercevant les flammes dévorer son nouveau torchon. Elle c'était ensuite approchée précipitamment vers l'objet enflammé afin de l'éteindre et cela sans tenir compte des préventions de Sherlock sur une expérience en cours et un système de projection. Elle avait donc été surprise quand elle c'était pris les pieds dans un fil exerçant une pression sur le mécanisme mis en place plus tôt par le détective. C'est le plus naturellement du monde que la boule de feu avait alors décollé dans les airs pour atterrir dans la vitre et finir sa course sur le trottoir ou bien heureusement personne n'était en train de marcher.

Sherlock avait alors soupiré, remit en place ses cheveux et sa robe de chambre et c'était mollement assis sur le canapé. La logeuse encore choqué ne l'avait pas vu saisir son arme et elle fut de nouveau surprise en entendant un coup de feu puis le marmonnement de Sherlock qui se plaignait de s'ennuyer.

John avait alors littéralement enfoncé la porte, ses instincts de soldat ayant repris le dessus quand il avait entendu le cri de Mme Hudson pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Regardant dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'un potentiel ennemi il c'était vite rendu compte de la situation. Mme Hudson à terre en train de ramasser les tasses de thé renversées, un salon et une cuisine remplis de produits et objets en tout genre et enfin un Sherlock tenant une arme dans ses mains. Le lien se fit et c'est ainsi que les cris du docteur retentirent dans tout le quartier. Engueulant Sherlock pour ses « foutu expériences » et sur la « dangerosité » de celles-ci. Sherlock restait sur le canapé, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié et observant le corps presque nu du médecin. Il se demandait comment de si fort sons pouvaient sortir d'un homme si petit. Une expérience dangereusement nouvelle lui venant en tête.

Bref, un après-midi tranquille pour cet appartement pas si banal que ça tout compte fait.

 _« Non mais tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait ! »_

Le soleil c'était couché depuis et les deux colocataires étaient maintenant en train de manger le plat chinois qu'ils avaient commandés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. La cuisine était inutilisable et John ne comptait pas ranger aujourd'hui. Ils avaient saisis leurs repas dans le sac quand John n'avais pu résister à l'envie de disputer de nouveau Sherlock.

 _« Ce n'est qu'une vitre brisé, je rembourserais Mme Hudson. »_

 _« Non ce n'est pas que ça Sherlock ! Tu aurais pu…. »_

Et ainsi il déblatéra pendant des minutes sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'appartement avait pris feu, si quelqu'un c'était pris la boule de feu, etc. Sherlock écoutait d'une oreille et attendait que le discours se finisse afin qu'il puisse enfin manger. Il savait que s'il ne lui prêtait pas un semblant d'attention, John recommencerait ses explications et s'énerverait encore plus. Et Sherlock n'aimait pas quand John était énervé.

John mit fin à sa tirade en ouvrant son plat et la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets bien plus plaisant.

Une vibration retenti alors et Sherlock se saisi de suite de son portable. Il soupira. Encore ce gros lard de Mycroft. John en voyant ses sourcils froncés lui adressa un regard intrigué et il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour que Sherlock réponde à son interrogation.

 _« Frère stupide me demandant si des pompiers devraient être réquisitionnés au Buckingham Palace au cas où une de mes boules de feu atterrirait sur le domaine de la Reine. »_

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton ennuyé et une expression boudeuse avait pris place sur son visage.

Il releva la tête vers John et le vit sourire. Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Autant il détestait voir John énervé, autant maintenant il espérait le voir sourire ainsi pour toujours. Mais les traits du visage de John reprirent leurs places habituelles et il continua de manger ses nouilles sans un mot. Le détective ne s'arrêta pas de le fixer, cherchant le mystère derrière ce sourire. Puis décidant qu'il avait déjà bien assez fait d'expérience pour aujourd'hui il reporta ses projets d'enquête à plus tard.

Les deux colocataires profitèrent de leur repas en silence puis John alla leur faire une tasse de thé un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Il partit ensuite se coucher laissant un Sherlock seul étendu sur le canapé les mains jointes au niveau de sa tête, une tasse de thé fumante sur la table. Une soirée normale pour une journée normale.

Les jours avaient passés. Le lendemain de « La soirée » comme l'avait appelé Sherlock dans sa tête, Lestrade avait débarqué en trombe dans le salon, leur apportant à tous les deux une enquête sur des antennes volés. Une affaire bizarre qui le semblait encore plus quand Sherlock avait relié celle-ci à des agressions très violentes ayant eu lieu à plusieurs reprises dans Londres. La solution fut trouvée en quelques jours et Sherlock replongea de nouveau dans son état d'ennuie.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas, il avait un autre mystère en tête. Celui du sourire. L'action avait pris place dans le salon, pendant « La soirée ». Il n'y avait qu'un seul témoin, lui-même. Et pour l'instant il n'avait aucun indice. Cela n'aurait pas accaparé son esprit si John avait de nouveau utilisé ce sourire depuis mais malheureusement il ne l'avait pas revu avec cette expression. Sherlock voulait la revoir et c'est ainsi que l'obsession débuta, la question étant « Qu'est ce qui avait provoqué ce sourire ? ».

Il repensa à l'expression de John, cherchant un signe sur sa provenance. Ses déductions n'apportaient rien de nouveau et il souffla de nouveau. Il ne restait qu'une solution. Décomposer un par un les facteurs qui auraient pu provoquer ce sourire en ce rappelant des circonstances de la soirée. Faire ensuite une liste et les appliquer une par une sur John afin de voir si cela fonctionnait.

La liste fut vite énumérée non sans un certain ressentiment sur certains points. Sherlock espérait que ce n'était pas un des désagréables contextes parmi la liste qui avait provoqué ce charmant sourire.

Donc première hypothèse à tester : l'expérience de la boule de feu qui l'avait amusé. Pour confirmer ou écarter l'hypothèse il fallait un John présent et il attendit donc son retour des courses en résistant à l'envie de lui envoyer un sms. Si le sujet était contrarié, l'expérience échouerait.

John rentra 30 minutes plus tard, un sac dans une de ses mains et un pack de lait dans l'autre. Il remarqua tout de suite la présence de Sherlock sur le canapé. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis son absence. C'est sur cette constatation qu'il détourna le regard de son colocataire et parti ranger les courses qu'il avait faites. Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger quelques aliments dans le frigo. Il se retourna de suite et scruta son colocataire qui était accoudé à la table de cuisine et qui l'observait. Sherlock se mit à sourire et cela l'inquiéta.

 _« Ne me dit pas que je vais encore trouver une tête dans le frigo ! »_

Sherlock sembla surpris et cela lui indiqua que non il ne trouverait rien. Il ouvrit donc le frigo apaisé quand la voix amusé de Sherlock retenti dans la pièce.

 _« J'ai une nouvelle idée d'expérience impliquant encore une boule de feu. Si tu veux, tu peux m'assister, tu verras c'est passionnant comment … »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que John l'interrompit.

 _« Ça ne t'as pas suffi la dernière fois ! Sherlock je t'avais dit de ne plus recommencer ces imbécillités ! »_

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent à l'entente du mot « imbécillités ». Il n'aimait pas que John se moque de ses expériences d'une importance capitale pour la science, non pour le monde entier. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire car une autre chose l'intriguait. Ce n'était donc pas l'évocation de l'expérience qui avait produit ce sourire. Il s'en doutait mais il fallait quand même essayer toutes les possibilités. John avait repris son discours sur la sécurité d'autrui.

 _« C'était une blague John. »_ Ce fut la seule réplique qu'il trouva pour le faire taire et mettre fin à ce premier test.

John sembla surpris puis douteux mais fini par accepter la justification. Ne cherchant pas la raison de l'étrange comportement du détective.

Il retourna à ses activités de rangement et Sherlock repris sa place sur le canapé non sans une certaine frustration. Ça serait un sourire difficile à obtenir.

Les hypothèses les moins probables devaient être écartées en premier.

Seconde hypothèse : La réjouissance de manger un plat chinois. Théorie absurde mais qui devait être vérifiée.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, Sherlock commanda des plats et attendit une réaction pendant tout le repas. John à bien sur sourit de l'attention mais ce n'était pas le même que celui tant recherché. Encore un échec. Le thé fut préparé, John se coucha et Sherlock pensa. Et c'est ainsi qu'une nuit passa.

Ou plutôt ce fut des jours qui passèrent. Jours pendant lesquels Sherlock passait son temps à faire des références sur les différents sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce fameux soir. Bien sûr il n'eut aucun résultat et cela le mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

La plupart de ses hypothèses avaient été rayé et il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une seule possibilité : La blague de Mycroft. Oui une cause horrible que Sherlock redoutait. Un sourire provoqué par une blague, qui serait surement moins séduisant si l'hypothèse se confirmait.

Il chercha différentes blagues sur des sites internet. Visiblement les « blagues carambar » ou d'humour noir ne provoquèrent aucune réaction chez John à par une grande inquiétude qu'il développa à l'encontre de Sherlock. C'était étrange de le voir sortir toutes ces blagues d'un ton monocorde à chacun de ses passages devant lui. Il avait même fini par prendre la température de celui-ci, ce qui énerva d'autant plus le détective.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chance. Sherlock ressorti donc ses anciens sms échangé avec son indiscret de frère. Il sélectionna les sms possédant le même type de sarcasme que celui présent dans l'sms de la boule de feu.

Il les sortie toutes à John, prenant le soin à chaque fois de lui expliquer le contexte de chaque message. Contexte qui le plus souvent était des secrets honteux et inavouables que Sherlock aurait préféré cacher de John. Les messages firent effet et John se mit à rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sherlock aimait cette nouvelle expression et ce rire qui semblait agréable à ses oreilles mais ce n'était pas encore ce sourire. Celui qui le hantait depuis maintenant des semaines. Il se mit aussi à rire avec John de son propre ridicule mais il était intérieurement désespéré.

Le portable de John se mit à sonner et les rires s'arrêtèrent difficilement. John scruta son portable et marmonna.

 _« Quand on parle du loup … »_

 _« De quoi ? Quel loup ? »_

Sherlock ne comprenait pas la phrase de John et il voulait savoir qui avait osé les déranger dans ce magnifique moment.

 _« Non Sherlock, il n'y a pas de loup. C'est une expression. Tu vois par exemple … Laisse tomber. »_ John avait vu l'expression complètement perdu de Sherlock qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant. Il sourit.

Sherlock sursauta en remarquant le retour du sourire. Enfin il pouvait de nouveau le contemplait. Il regarda John intensément, enregistrant cette expression dans les moindres détails. Il la rangerait ensuite dans son palais mental et remplacerait enfin le plus vieux souvenir qui était imparfait selon lui. Mais pourquoi sortir ce sourire maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune logique.

 _« C'est Mycroft. Il te demande d'arrêter de lire ses sms. Je ne préfère pas savoir comment il a fait pour savoir ce que tu faisais. »_

Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Encore Mycroft et encore un sourire. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait il y avait un autre facteur qu'il avait oublié. Un facteur qui était présent mais qu'il avait préféré ignorer. La première fois que le sourire était apparu, son frère était présent dans la conversation. Et c'était le cas aussi pour la deuxième apparition. Le lien serait donc son stupide frère.

Cette conclusion l'agaça et il se mit à faire les cents pas. Stupide Mycroft. Frère inutile qui se croit supérieur. Comment pouvait-on aimer un tel glouton ! Il se stoppa soudain. « Aimer », pourquoi ce mot lui était venu en tête. Ce n'était qu'un sourire après tout. Pourtant il semblait qu'il avait fait une erreur de déduction. Ce qu'il aimait dans ce sourire ce n'était pas l'image même qu'il reflétait mais plutôt la sensation qu'il laissait. Celui d'un amour profond, un sentiment entre l'amusement, l'admiration, le respect et l'amour. Et bien sur ce qu'il recherchait en voulant revoir ce sourire c'était que tous ces sentiments lui soit adresser.

Sherlock se demandait maintenant qui était le plus stupide entre lui et son frère. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas remarquer ses sentiments à l'encontre de John. Il avait honte de ressentir ça. Lui, sociopathe de haut niveau avait fini par tomber amoureux. Chose qu'il répugnait. John l'avait bien eu. « Marier à son travail » … ridicule.

Il sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son bras et arrêta ses allers-retours dans le salon. John lui tenait l'avant-bras et le regardait avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas ce regard-là qu'il voulait. Il était furieux.

 _« Alors comme ça tu aimes Mycroft. »_

 _« Quoi ?! Comment ça aimer ? »_

 _« Voyons John ne joue pas ça avec moi. Tu as des sentiments pour ce gros lard. Déduction John ! »_

 _« Putain Sherlock, bon dieu que non ! »_

John avait prononcé cette phrase fermement et avec empressement. Encore choqué par l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour cet homme ayant « un poste mineur dans la politique ».

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent de nouveau. Une erreur de déduction. Il était soulagé et choqué à la fois. John avait le don de le rendre plus abruti ou plus humain comme préférait dire Lestrade.

 _« Mais alors… Qui te fait sourire comme ça ? C'est bien un regard amoureux que j'ai perçu, je le sais car Molly a presque la même expression en me regardant mais c'est moins agréable quand c'est elle que … attend. »_

Il y avait une autre déduction. Mais elle lui semblait impossible. Improbable. Illogique et pourtant tellement agréable.

 _« Je pense que tu as compris maintenant. Rien ni personne ne peut échapper aux charmes du grand Sherlock Holmes. »_ John souriait tristement.

 _« Mais non il n'y a que toi qui apprécie le vrai Sherlock Holmes du quotidiens ! »_ Il n'avait pas réfléchis avant de répondre. La phrase étant venue d'elle-même dans sa bouche. Elle avait agrippé le bord de ses lèvres et était sortie de force en espérant avoir l'impact escompté.

Les deux colocataires rougirent. Comprenant tous les deux le sens de la réplique. Il y eu une gêne et un long silence. Ce n'était pas deux adultes qui étaient présent dans cette pièce mais bien deux jeunes adolescents découvrant l'amour que chacun portait à l'autre pour la première fois.

Les deux se rapprochèrent et un baisée chaste empêcha toutes nouvelles prise de parole. Les regards se firent plus électriques et Sherlock posa ses mains dans le dos de John. Se plaçant au mieux et rapprochant leur corps, un second baisée fut initié. Moins prude et beaucoup plus sauvage. John dominait mais Sherlock ne se laissait pas faire et apprenait vite. N'ayant pas eu de nombreuses relation, il se fiait à la technique que John employait et au ressentit de chacun. Les mains se firent plus pressentent et un troisième baisée débuta, clôturant ainsi celui d'avant. Celui la fut tendre et remplis que sentiment jusque-là inconnu de Sherlock.

Les corps se décolèrent enfin et seul deux regards d'envie étaient maintenant présents. John coupa soudain le contact visuel.

 _« C'est trop nouveau pour aller plus loin. »_

 _« Oui, très inhabituel pour moi surtout. »_

Les deux se sourirent. John affichant son fameux sourire et Sherlock lui adressant une fine courbure de lèvre que seul John Watson pouvait provoquer. Une courbure étrange, insaisissable, qu'aucun dessin ni photo ne pourrait reproduire fidèlement.

Leur relation prenait un tournant inattendu pour eux. Cependant rien ne changeait dans leur routine à part les contacts physiques qui se firent plus nombreux et le déplacement des pulls de John dans la chambre de Sherlock. Chambre que maintenant Sherlock utilisait. Il se sentait parfois un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné son ami le canapé qui avait maintenant pour seul compagnie son camarade le crane. John refusait de voir un crane à son réveille et avait protesté de nombreuses fois. Tiens, une nouvelle idée d'expérience venait de lui traverser l'esprit. John n'apprécierait surement pas mais … après tous les expériences douteuses faisaient parties de Sherlock Holmes.

 **Bonus:**

 _« Pourquoi cette expression attendrit quand je t'ai parlé de l'sms de Mycroft ? »_

La question était venu naturellement le soir même après leurs baisées. Sherlock était curieux et n'aimait pas garder des zones d'ombres sur quoi que ce soit. N'arrivant pas à déduire le pourquoi, il c'était résigné à poser la question.

John leva les yeux de son journal, n'étant pas le moins de monde étonné et répondis avec le plus de sérieux possible.

 _« Quand tu parles de Mycroft, tu as une drôle d'expression. C'est comme si tu boudais et je trouve ça très mignon. »_

Sherlock s'énerva à l'entente du mot « boudais » et rougit à celui de « mignon ».

 _« Je ne boude pas et je ne suis pas mignon. »_

 _« Ho que si tu l'es. »_ Taquina John.

Sherlock fut de nouveau embarrassé. Puis un sourire « diabolique » (comme aimait le qualifier John) prit place sur son visage.

 _« Ton sourire et ton regard sont plus attendrissant. Tu as cette lueur dans les yeux qui me plait. Si tu savais à quel point ce sourire m'a hanté nuit et jour. J'aime les sentiments que tu me transmets à travers ton expression. Une expression qui n'appartient qu'à moi. »_

John rougit à son tour.

Un sourire triomphant prit la place du « diabolique » et Sherlock continua

 _« La coloration de tes joues à mes mots, ça c'est « mignon ». »_

John ressemblait à une tomate et se cacha derrière son journal. Faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture.

Sherlock : 1 / John : 0

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop modifié le caractère des personnages :/ c'est ma plus grande hantise.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un petit truc drôle sur une expérience ratée et ça a vite changé de forme. Je suis loin d'être douée pour l'écriture mais j'aime bien, ça me détend.

Et enfin n'hésitez pas à poster une review, que ça soit juste pour commenter l'histoire ou critiquer ce qui ne va pas. Bye!


End file.
